Cinderella's Twist
by Vegeta-loves-Bulma
Summary: Chichi falls into Gokus hands as his servant after bulma trys to save her pretending to be of the high socal class, and Vegeta falls for Bulma, but Vegeta's the prince and when he finds out Bulma's a servant?Completed
1. Info Chapter on Story

**Cinderella's Twist  
_The Cast Of My Characters  
  
_****The Women**  
  
Bulma  
  
ChiChi  
  
Eighteen  
  
_**The Guy's**_  
  
Goku   
  
Vegeta  
  
Krillin  
  
_Brief Summary Of Story  
_  
: As you know this is a Cinderella story, Vegeta the prince, Bulma the lowly servant,  
  
Goku is Vegeta's best friend and squire, and ChiChi is Bulma's best friend, and she  
  
is also a servant, and Krillan and Eighteen are the town's well known gossiper's.  
  
_Their Clothes_  
  
: I thought that seen as they always wear the same thing on the program DBZ that they  
  
might as well in my story, so here is what their usual outfits are:  
  
_The Women's  
  
_Bulma: Hair- Pulled into a ponytail behind her head, long blue to just before her waist.  
  
Clothes- Blue long sleeve servant dress with white apron, show's her curves.  
  
Shoes- Sandals Blue to match her dress.  
  
ChiChi: Hair- Long Black also pulled back into a ponytail, and long just before the waist.  
  
Clothes- Red long sleeve servant dress with white apron, also show's her curves.  
  
Shoes- Sandals which are a rich red.  
  
Eighteen: Hair- Blond long, put up into a bun.  
  
Clothes- Green dress puffy sleeves, Tight curve showing.  
  
Shoes- Dark bottle green.  
  
_The Guy's  
_  
Vegeta: Hair- As always black and pointy.   
  
Clothes- Dark Royal Blue long sleeve shirt and pants, Sword, and black cape.   
  
Shoes- 'Who cares'  
  
Goku: Hair- As it always is.  
  
Clothes- Orange long sleeve shirt and pants, armor, sword.  
  
Shoes- 'Who cares'  
  
Krillan: Hair- He doesnt have any.  
  
Colour- Green long sleeve shirt and pants, a a knife.  
  
Shoes- Pointy elf shoes**.  
  
Their Bio's  
  
**Bulma's Bio:  
  
Bulma is sweet and although she was made a servant in a house where she once was royal she still lives there.  
  
ChiChi's Bio:  
  
Sold to Bulma's stepmother as a servant shortly after Bulma was made a servant, she is Bulma's best and loyal friend.  
  
Eighteen's Bio:  
  
Married to a short man named Krillan she is the towns worst female gossip who always carrys a pen and pad.  
  
Vegeta's Bio:  
  
Prince soon to marry, hate's his father, and usually seen looking for fights with his friend and squire Goku.  
  
Goku's Bio:  
  
Best friend to Prince Vegeta, Goku follows him wherever Vegeta goes to make sure he's safe but would rather be eating.  
  
Krillan's Bio:  
  
Husband to Eighteen and the worst mae gossip who lurks in the shadows of town trying to get the latest dirt on people.  
  
**Author's Thanks**  
  
If you have taken the time to read this I thank you and if you have any comments or compliments you are always welcome  
  
to email me at DaffiestAngelhotmail.com or reveiw.  
  
Now on with the story. 


	2. Goodbye to her friend

Chapter One  
  
In front of a large white two story house, down winding steps that lead to a well sized garden a woman with long blue hair knelt on her knee's gardening, her name was Bulma and with her long blue silky hair and well figured form she was one of the prettiest servants in the whole town.  
  
She had been accustomed to being asked for by Pig farmer's and poet's and her favorite kind of men, thieves, it was amazing how many men had asked for her hand, had quarreled and fought over her, but she didn't want to be a man's wife, all she wanted was for her home to be free of her evil stepmother Cruella, and her two spoilt stepsisters Alexandra and Michella, for though they were beautiful and sweet to men who had large sums of money they were cruel and ugly to her.  
  
Her best friend ChiChi was the only one she could stand in the house, she shared her room with ChiChi and ate with her, and even talked to her when her stepmother wasn't looking, Bulma had been forbidden to talk to anyone ever since her father died, her stepmother said she could not stand her voice, but when ChiChi came they talked for hours about getting away from this place and being free from the shadow of their keeper.  
  
But Bulma's face was sad today her smile gone, ChiChi had just been sold to the King so her stepmother wouldn't have to spend her money, tear's filled Bulma's eyed as she remembered being locked in her chamber while she heard CHiChi's screams as she was dragged into a carriage headed for the castle, she had to get ChiChi out of there before the afternoon was out.  
  
Luckily Bulma had a plan, for that morning she had carefully taken more than she was suppose to, and in a few minutes she was to go to town and get food for tonight's dinner, she just hoped that fifteen gold franks were enough.  
  
Bulma stood up after she finished planting the carrots and brushed the dirt off her skirts , she walked carefully and quietly into the house and changed into her sister's blue dress, and did her hair in a bun, then set off for town on her father's horse to free ChiChi, she knew if her stepmother found out what she was doing then she'd be whipped for sure and proberly sold herself.  
  
Some time later she stopped at the front gates of the castle and with supreme silence walked past the guards with her head held high, once inside the grounds she saw the cage and there in the cage sure enough was ChiChi shivering from the cold and wedged between people that could hardly stand straight in the cage, she rushed towards the man who sat with his horsewhip in hand ready to head for the ships to america, "Sir, wait please?" she begged, the man looked up from his seat at her and he suddenly made a slimy smile that curved to the side of his face, "Well well what do we have here now lass?" he asked with his scottish accent, "I wish to pay for one of these servants, she is my servant and I wish to pay the debt against her" she said trying not to sound weak, "Well how much do you have?" he asked smiling wider, "I have fifteen gold franks!" she announced and then looked into the frightened eyes of her friend, "Fifteen gold franks huh" he said snorting, "Not enough, that wouldn't even pay for me" he said laughing.   
  
Suddenly whispers went around and she heard horse's coming closer, suddenly thy stopped behind her and she could feel someone's presence crowd hers, the crowd shushed and stepped more closer, "What is this then?" A proud strong voice said to the man who held the whip, "Sire she want's to buy one of her servants back, but they are already sold" the man said shakily, Bulma turned around to look into the eyes of a handsome man who she assumed to be the prince, "May I ask why you have decided to sell someone then buy them back?" he asked highly amused by the situation, "Yes Sire" she said bowing then walked closer to the cage as her friend came to the front, "I did not sell my servant, someone found her in the forest picking fruits and tried to sell her, she would have stopped him from selling her but she is mute, I only just found out now what has happened" she said as she waved a hand towards her friend.  
  
Goku, Prince Vegeta's squire looked from the woman standing beside the cage, to the woman who stood inside the cage, the woman in the cage looked more beautiful than anyone he had seen, her long flowing hair cascaded around her shoulders, her eyes dark were wide with fear, and her low cut dress showed her pale fair skin, he nudged Vegeta, "Leave the servant to my care" he suggested silently then pulled up straight went the lady who was standin by the cage stared at him in wonder, "Well I fear that there is only one thing to do" Prince Vegeta said to lady who stood by the cage in waiting for his answer, "Doe's she cook?" he asked and when she nodded her head in puzzlement, "Good then she is to be given to my squire Sir Goku" he announced and waved his hand back toward his friend who was already getting down to get the woman out of the cage, "But sire...." she asked and came forward a bit, and it was then that Prince Vegeta saw how beautiful she really was and how she cared for her servant, a tightning in his groin made him groan a little, "You will of course be allowed to see her if you'd like" he suggested to her then looked back to the cage to see his friend help the black haired beauty down from the cage and then help her onto his horse before jumping behind her.  
  
Suddenly Bulma's eyes filed with tears and she tried to hold them back when she saw the fear in ChiChi's eyes, what was she to do now?, Vegeta felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him when he saw a single tear trail down her cheek before she wiped it away with the back of her hand, "Sir Goku will send someone to get her things from your house, unless you would like to being them yourself?" he suggested trying to make her happier, "Ah Yes, I shall she does not have many things so I will come this afternoon" she announced then after giving him a nod she looked once more at her friend then went to the entrance of the castle to her horse.   
  
Vegeta watched her leave in a hurry as she moved through the crowd, "It's alright my dear you shall be alright at my home!" Goku said softly into ChiChi's ear as she gently urged his mount around so he could take her back to his place as soon as possible, he nodded his head to Vegeta and tightened his arm around her to make her feel safe before they went to his home, with Vegeta beside him. 


	3. He wants to ride

Chapter 2  
  
After grabbing her horse Bulma quickly rode back to the place she so hated to call home, she snuck up stairs, avoiding the other servants who would most definitely tell her stepmother what she was wearing, she grabbed a small animal skin bag and put everything of ChiChi's in it, she then went out the back way through the empty kitchen to where she had left her horse.  
  
On her way to Sir Goku's house she thought about the pain ChiChi must be going through, the confusion, "I will get you out of there ChiChi!" she promised silently then kicked her horse into a gallop to get there faster.  
  
ChiChi snuggled into the chest of Sir Goku, thouroughly confused at why she wasn't scared of this man, she felt safe and all to happy to have his arm around her waist holding her to him, every now and then he had asked her if she was ok, she wanted to tell him yes but remembered Bulma saying she was mute, so she just nodded her head.  
  
Goku stared down at this black haired beauty that felt so good against him, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he wished she could speak, just so he could hear her voice, he knew it would be sweeter than a bird's song.  
  
Vegeta rode beside his friend Goku and the servant girl, he tried to stop think about that beautiful lady but he couldn't, her hair was so silky he ached to touch it and see it spread across his pillow, her eyes were complete innocence, and her lips were so pink and plump he wihed he could taste them, he knew he could make her his in a second if he wanted but something about her was different, the way she talked and cared, she most definitely wasn't like any other females he had ever seen.  
  
Not like the other lady's of the court who cared more for their hair than their help, who gossiped about every little thing, and swarmed over you like bees who want to sink their stingers into you at every chance, she was caring, and he doubted that she had ever gossiped about anything she didnt think was important.  
  
They continued to Sir Goku's keep in silence.  
  
Bulma rode fast letting her hair run free, her eyes lit up when she saw Sir Goku's keep, it was beautiful, she wondered if it would be a good thing for ChiChi to stay here she might not get whipped as often she'd have lots of freedom, Bulma hoped that was the case for she didnt want her friend in more danger than she was before.  
  
She entered the main gates and rode into the courtyard of his home, and there she saw it, ChiChi was smiling at Sir Goku who was making these funny poses and telling her about his fights and how much trouble he'd got into when he was young, No, he couldnt have found out she knew how to speak Bulma thought, then she saw Prince Vegeta sitting in a corner watching her with dark eyes, she couldnt take her eyes off him but did when she heard footsteps coming her way, "It seems that you lied to us madam" Sir Gkou said with menace, "Why would you do such a thing?" he asked oh to nicely, "I was protecting her" she said determined to stand her ground as she saw ChiChi move forward to help Bulma out, "She was only protecting me Sir, please dont do anything rash" ChiChi pleaded, Goku immediately turned and smiled at ChiChi, "It's alright my dear I will protect you now!" Sir Goku said and then embraced her hand, "Where are her items?" he asked, Bulma handed him the Skin bag then after saying goodbye to ChiChi she turned back to her horse, "Why have I never seen you before?" A dark voice demanded softly, Bulma jumped at Prince Vegeta's voice then turned to face him, "I dont know my lord, I have been very busy with my keep" she announced then turned and proceeded walking to her horse, "Is that so, and does your husband help you out?" he enquired following her, "I am a widow" she lied smoothly and grabbed her saddle and slid up onto her horse, "Good, then you should be free for the evening" Prince Vegeta said and after grabbing the reins from her hands he pulled the horse over to where his stood grazing in the water buckets, "I have a place I would love you to see" he said then jumped up on his horse not once letting her reins go.  
  
Bulma sat on her horse absolutely still apon hearing that the prince wanted to ride with her, oh his arrogance, thinking he could just tell her what to do, but still she did not decline or protest when he leaded her and her horse to the entrance of the gates, and off they went, her horse following his black stallion into the woods path, this was going to be terrible she just knew it. 


	4. His arrogance, Her defiance

Chapter 3  
  
Bulma watched the prince from the corner of her eye as they slowly rode their horses through the woods, the silence was killing her, she was used to talking for long hours, she cleared her throat every few minutes, loudly, just so he would remember that she was there.  
  
"So, my lord what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?, I have very pressing matters to attend" she said as she dragged her horse a little towards his, "Are you always this silent?" she asked again when he ignored her, at this he rose his finely shaped brow, "Are you always this talkative?" he asked gruffly, "Well do you always answer a question with one of your own?" she said sarcastically, Prince Vegeta suddenly laughed at her obvious annoyance, Bulma gasped thinking all of a sudden that he might be crazy, "Your sarcasm really gets me" he announced as he stopped his horse, Bulma looked at him ucertain of what he was doing, "I thought you said you wanted to show me some place" Bulma said trying to ignore his rudeness, "Ah yes I did say that didnt I" he said then laughed sheepishly, "I lied" he said then patiently waited for her to ask him, instead she just turned her horse and started off in the direction of home.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled and turned his horse to follow, "I will not allow you to leave!" he announced sounding as superior as he could, Bulma, angered at what he said stopped her horse then turned her head to give him an evil glare, "And how would you stop me?" she spat at him, "I am the prince you know, and I own these lands" he said laughing as he quickly grasped her reins and pulled her horse around to face his, "You just cant help throwing that at me can you?" she asked angry at his spoiltness, "Cant help throwing what at you?" he asked back chuckling, "You think that just because your a prince that you can tell people what to do, well if you can why dont you just go find some chick and go tupp with her and leave me alone" she said then completely regretted her words thinking he would strike her for her defiance, "Why, because I find that you are the only one I would enjoy tupping with" he announced not at all angered be her words, "Why?" she asked, completely shocked by his words, "Because every other 'chick' as you call them wouldn't talk to me the way you do, I find your freedom of speech refreshing beyond anything I have heard before" he said softly.  
  
**Authors Note: "Tupping means having sex"**  
  
After a short while they were talking to each other sitting down in a patch of flowers near a secluded lake, theyre horses were grazing in the long grass a few metres away, "So why did you ready lie about your servants loss of speech?" Vegeta asked, "My lord, that you cannot blame me for, I simply wasnt thinking at the time and was lost in the moment" she said smiling 'oh to sweetly' at him, "Sure, but I must say I dont beleive you for a minute for you sound like a woman that knows everything that happens, proberly even while sleep claims you" he said grinning his sexy grin at her, "If I didnt know any better I would say that you are flirting with me" she announced losing herself in the moment, "Oh do you really think that, I mean would that be a bad thing my lady" he asked but before she could answer he burst out laughing, "It just occured to me that we havent offically been introduced" he said and then he stood up and after reaching for her hand pulled her up to stand infront of him, he then cleared his throat and after bowing a very gentlemanly bow and getting a giggle from her he spoke, "Allow me to offically introduce myself, I am Vegeta Vegeta, prince of Earth" he said with extreme smoothness, "Vegeta Vegeta, is that a joke" she asked trying not to smile when she saw his seriousness, "Sorry, I am Bulma widow of Yamcha Balls" she thought he friends name up quickly, Good thinking Bulma she thought to herself, "Bulma, a lovely name to be sure" he said as he kissed her hand, and after her embarrased laugh and his wolfy grin they continued talking for endless hours about nothing and everything.  
  
After a while Bulma reluctantly let him escort her home, she was sure to get a beating for being out so late but at least she had an excuse made up and ready_, I sprained my ankle _she repeated over and over in her head, she allowed Vegeta to escort her to the path to her house and no longer, she didnt risk getting caught by one of the maids that emptied the chamber pots, "I enjoyed our rather interesting evening my lord" she said smiling at him letting the moon show her face in its light, "How many times have I told you to call me Vegeta?" he asked, "It isnt right" she said trying to change the subject, "I really must get home now" she said and then after hopping off her horse she was about to lead it in the direction of the stables, Vegeta caught her hand and pulled her back to him as he hopped off his horse, "I hope that i will see you tommorow" he said looking into her eyes, "Tommorow?, I think I might have something on" she said trying gently to break from his grasp, "Please?, if you change your mind or your plans then meet me at the lakewe visited today at noon tommorow" he said then after kissing her hand he let go and hopped onto his horse again and was off.  
  
"Bulma then lead her horse to the stables to where her servant clothes were. All the while thinking about _'tommorow'. _


	5. Meeting at the lake

Chapter 4  
  
Bulma looked out of her window in the morning and watched the sunrise, her face shone and her smile was wide as she thought of what would happen today, but first she had to explain to her stepmother where she had been and why, grabbing her slippers she changed then proceeded down the long cold steps to the hall where she could hear her stepmother and her two step sisters talking, she walked into the large hall that was richly furnished, but hey were hardly noticed when you looked at the walls that oil paintings hung, and there hanging above the fire place hung the most disgusting of all the paintings, her stepmother looking all high and mighty hung where her mothers picture used to be, she cringed just as she did every other time she saw it.  
  
"Morning Stepmother" she said as she redirected her gaze to her stepmother who was sitting at the head of a long wood table, her stepmothers head came up at Bulma's voice and she scowled at her, "And where have you been?, you were gone since yesterday morning and you didnt bring back the food" she spat at her viciously, Bulma had been used to seeing her stepmother angry so she just waved off her fright, "I twisted my ankle when I was walking to the market and I had to find shelt......" Bulma tried to explain but her stepmother cut through her words rudely, "You sprained your ankle, Well I dont care if you have to crawl there and back, you get the food today and you had better not be late" her stepmother warned then ordered her out of the room.  
  
Bulma let go off the large breath she had been holding in, she set off for her sisters rooms at once to find another dress to wear, she grabbed a light purple dress and headed off to the stables she then lead her fathers horse out yet again the backway to the road and rode her horse in the direction of the lake.  
  
Vegeta walked out of his large chambers in the direction of the stables to get his balck stallion when he heard his fathers voice boom out his name, "Vegeta!" his father yelled quickening his steps to catch up to his son, Vegeta turned to see his fathers angered face, "What is it now father?" he said as he folded his arms over his chest, "Dont you take that tone of voice with me Vegeta, Im still your father and I wont be treated with disrespect" his father said glaring at his disobediant son, Vegeta decided to say nothing to that and instead waited for his father to tell him what he was going to tell him, "I have decided that you shall marry!" his father said smoothly and awaited Vegeta's response, Vegeta's eyes went wide and then he evil glared his father, "Marry, that is the one thing I shall never do" he said all to calm, his father smirked, "You will marry this coming saturday and if you dont find a bride by then I will disinherit you" his father threatened then walked off in the same direction he came without waiting for what Vegeta had to say, Disinherit me, _he wouldnt dare _Vegeta thought not all to sure if his father would or not, this could wait for later Vegeta decided and walked to the stables.  
  
Bulma gracefully steped off her horse at the lake then let go of its reins so it cold eat some grass, she looked around but couldn't see the prince, _maybe she was to early _she thought as she bit her lip gently considering the thought, she went to sit by the lakes edge and after taking off her dark purple shoes she dipped her feet in, _maybe he was joking around about meeting me here today_ she thought as she listened to the birds, oh well Im here now, _and this place is relaxing so I might as well stay for a while_ she decided and then laid back on the soft grass looking at the clouds.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the lake and saw Bulma laying down with her eyes closed, had she fallen asleep, he lead his horse quietly over to hers then walked over to where she lay, she looked so peaceful, her hair had been undone and cascaded around her shoulders, he sat down beside her wondering whether or not he should wake her from her slumber, he gently touched her shoulder to shake her awake, "Bulma!" he said softly in her ear, her eyes fluttered and she saw Prince Vegeta standing over her, "My lord" she sputtered thinking she was at home and that he was in her room, but then she felt a gush of wind as she sat up and saw that she was beside the lake, she blushed and after patting her hair down she looked at him, "I was just resting my eyes" she lied for she was indeed tired from her late night, "Right?" Vegeta said lifting an eyebrow, unsure if he should beleive that or not, "Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked shaking off the awkwardness he was suddenly feeling, "Ah, we could take a walk?" she suggested, he just nodded his head and after grabbing their horses reins they set off into unknown parts of the forest chatting to one another. 


	6. Stolen and Fighting

Chapter 5  
  
Bulma started feeling uneasy when Vegeta started talking about servants and how they are spose to be loyal, Bulma started thinking that ChiChi must have told them that she herself was nothing more than a servant, but if that were true he would have yelled at her or hit her already, wouldnt he?, she looked sideways at Vegeta and wondered if he was a violent man, he did look strong and mean but so far he hadnt shown any sign of anger, his hands looked hard and rough but she remembered how they felt when he nudged her shoulder to wake her, they felt warm and gentle.  
  
His eyes were the most confusing of all, she had never seen someones eyes filled with so much hate and pain, but why?, he's a prince after all, why would he feel hate or pain?, the questions went through her head in a circle and she suddenly felt overwelmed by them and dizzy, "Are you ok?" Vegeta asked with a edge of concern as he looked at Bulma's shaken form, Bulma just nodded then after giving him her best fake smile they continued on their walk.  
  
After a while they found themselves lost in the forest and Bulma had a sudden suspicion that they werent alone, Vegeta also thought that as he saw shadows moving from tree to tree from the corner of his eyes with one hand on his sword that hung at his waste he gently pulled Bulma closer, he kept walking faster ignoring Bulma's plea for him to slow down. "Please slow down I feel so tired" she begged as she tried to rid herself of his strong grip, "Vegeta stopped suddenly and Bulma had to dodge sideways so she wouldn't bump into him, Vegeta looked at Bulma and lifted a finger to his mouth, telling er to shut up he then looked around carefully and drew his sword, "Stay behind me" Vegeta ordered Bulma, but when he turned to make sure she heed his command he saw a fist fly at his face, he jumped back just as the ringed hand grazed his cheek drawing blood, he steaded himself and held his sword in front of him but couldn't attack when he saw Bulma being held with a dagger at her throat, "Unhand her!" he hissed, "I'm thinking not" the skinny tall man said as he pressed the blade closer to her throat, "Drop your sword and any other weapons you have and she'll go free" another said behind him, he looked around to see that he was surrounded by these thieves who had swords and sharp daggers drawn pointed in his direction, letting out a sigh he dropped his sword and then carefully he lifted his left foot and slid his hand in the side of his boot and retreived his jewel dagger which had been his twenty-first birthday present from his father, that to was thrown to the ground next to his sword, "Now unhand her" he calmly said looking into her eyes trying to give her some reassurance that she'd be alright.  
  
Vegeta looked into her eyes and saw them go wide as she looked over her shoulder,she screamed to Vegeta to watch out but it was to late, Vegeta felt a jolt of pain go through his head a second before the world started spinning and he fell to the hard dirty ground unconcious.  
  
"Dont worry darlin', your man will be fine" a three-toothed bearded man said as he motioned for his men to grab the unconcious Vegeta and tie him up, "What do you want with us?" Bulma asked shakily as he puched her towards where hers and Vegeta's horse stood, "Now now, there will be time for questions later" the guy said as he tied her hands behind her then hoisted her up onto her horse, then grabbing the reins of her horse he grabbed Vegeta's horses reins and tugged it over to where the men held Vegeta, "Put up here, thats it" he said as his men push Vegeta's still form half over the horse, "Everything will be just fine" Bulma kept thinking to herself trying to beleive the man's words as they were led deeper into the forest.  
  
Vegeta groaned as he tried to sit up, his head pounded relentlesly, and his hands felt raw and burned, he opened his eyes to see a flaming fire infront of him, the theives sat around it and Bulma sat with them holding a small wooden bowl in her hand, sipping it slowly as she smiled at the men who were joking and singing, "That brat's enjoying this?" he thought angryly, while he was fettered she was having fun, after what seemed like ages she stared over in his direction and her eyes went wide when she saw he was awake.  
  
'Are you ok?' she mouthed silently to him when no one was looking, he nodded, Bulma blew a sigh of relief, she wished she could go over and talk to him but she didnt know what the leader would say, or do, if he knew Vegeta was now awake. Bulma decided to take her luck, "Excuse me, Joe" she said to the man who had introduced himself earlier as the groups main man, Joe turned his head at hearing her sweet voice, "Would I be able to go and talk to Vegeta?" she asked quietly, Joe turned his head and saw that indeed the Prince was now awake, he thought for a minute then after seeing the strange urging look in Bulma's eyes he nodded then went back to talking to his men.  
  
"Vegeta" she said as she approached him, he looked up at her and rose a brow, "Took you long enough" he grunted trying to sit up, "I'm not going to untie you" she announced softy, "What?" he demanded giving her his evil glare, "I cant even if I wanted to, the bindings are to tight" she said then sat down on the ground next to him, "Then why are you here?" he grunted and went back to watching the fire, "Well, I thought you would like to know why they didnt leave us with our horses" she said and looked at him puzzled at the way he seemed not to care, "Let me guess, they want to ransom me?" he asked non-concerningly, Bulma was taken back by how he knew what they wanted, "How did you know that?" she asked, Vegeta rose a brow to her question. "Are you daft woman or have you forgotten that Im a Prince?" he said laughing softly at her stupidity, Bulma was shocked at the insult, he was usually very kind, but now he was acting like a spoilt prince would act, "Well Im sorry to have bothered you then" she said ina huff and started to get up, "Wait" Vegeta said in a low voice, "Why?, so you can insult me some more?" she spat at him, Vegeta let out a long sigh, "Im sorry" he apoligised and waited for her to accept him, "Apology NOT accepted" she replied politely then walked back to the fire leaving Vegeta fuming. 


	7. Is He Serious?

Chapter 6  
  
After a very long while the leader of the thieves came over to Vegeta, Vegeta ignored his presence and continued staring at Bulma, "Well seems you have a nice lady over there" Joe said chuckling, Vegeta's eyes came to rest apon the mans face, suspicous of the suggestive tone he was using, if he touched Bulma, Vegeta would kill him, "Dont worry, I wont steal her from you" the guy said, a hint of sorrow in his voice, "Im not concerned" he said sarcastically at the leader, Joe's eyes narrowed and he place a well leveled kick to Vegeta's ribs, crack, Vegeta doubled over and groaned sure that he had a few fractured ribs from that, "I wont be having your insults here almighty prince" Joe snapped then walked back to the fire, Vegeta bowed his head and took in a few heavy breaths trying to regain some sense of balance, how long would he have to indure this, when would his men finally come and kill these lowly scums, Vegeta started working on his bindings trying to loosen them, his hands were already starting to go numb.  
  
Bulma looked into the fire and thought of the changes in Vegeta, maybe he just doesnt like showing emotion in front of other people, yes, that had to be it, she looked over to where Vegeta sat, his eyes closed he seemed to be resting but she saw his arms twitching, no, he couldnt be, but he was, Vegeta was breaking his bonds. He stopped and looked up directly into her eyes then looked over to where his weapons lay, Bulma didnt even want to think of what would happen once he was free.  
  
The ropes finally broke and Vegeta kept his hands behind him and rubbed his raw wrists he decided to wait until they least expected it then he would hit, his horse had been tied with Bulma's to a branch, if he could get Bulma, his weapons, and his horse then they could get away, for his forse was of course the fastest horse that was ever to live, as far as he was concerned it was a piece of cake. Bulma came over a little while later, "Look about before Im sorry" she apoligised, "Never mind about that, I need your help" he said silently, Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought of helping him, "I need you to go my horse and loosen its reins, dont worry it will stay where it is then when I tell you I want you to throw me my sword and run to the horse" he said as he showed her his unbound wrists, "They'll catch me" she said quivering in fear, "No they wont I beleive in you Bulma" he said, "Argh, that is the worst thing to say ever, that always means that if I fail then its my fault" she fumed silently, Vegeta chuckled then after giving her his brilliant smile he nodded for her to go back to the fire and where his weapons lay and wait or his signal.  
  
After a few minutes of watching for Vegeta's sgnal she finally saw him give her a thumbs up, she silently creeped over to his weapons and as soon as she grabbed his sword she threw it in his direction and ran to get up on his horse, not waiting to see if he caught it, she turned to see him run to the horse and before she knew it he was behind her holding the reins and turning his horse off into the forest ignoring the yells and curses of the thieves, his horse rode as fast as it could, serving through the forest until they finally lost the thieves, "You ok" he whispered into her ear, "Bulma gasped at his sweetness, 'how dare he be nice now' she thought and elbowed him lightly in the stomach, what was that for?" Vegeta asked chuckling, "You ass, you were rude to me before and now your nice, so is that how it is, you only be kind when no ones looking so they dont know your weakness" she argued, Vegeta's laugh crackled, "Me and emotions dont mix so I dont know what your talking about" he said, and they continued through the forest in silence.  
  
Once at the edge of the forest Vegeta looked behind him once more to make sure that the thieves weren't following him, he then looked at Bulma who was trying to untangle her hair from the knots that were made when they literally rode like the wind, "Im sorry about your horse" he said softly, Bulma's eyes came to meet his, it wasnt at all his fault that she had to leave her horse behind, "Dont worry about it" she said calmly even though she knew once again she would get whipped, why was it that when ever she was with him that she was punished.  
  
"I must go" she said to him, Vegeta nodded then once again they rode to her house, "Will I see you tommorow" he asked as he settled her to the ground, "Im afraid not" she said keeping her eyes on her house, Vegeta frowned at her answer, he really wanted to see her tommorow, "We.. thats fine, I just thought you'ld like to go and see how your servant is going" he said knowing she would consider that, Bulma's eyes went wide and she looked up at him as she suddenly remembered ChiChi, she completely forgot about her, she shakily nodded, "I'll see you near the lake tommorow" she smiled up at him and with that she ran to the house without looking back.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk, no, jog back to the house, and then dissapear around the side. She was a very unusual lady, that she was, then Vegeta remembered what his father had said about him having to marry and Vegeta considered what it would be like having Bulma for his wife, Vegeta shook his head, he wouldnt be distracted by a woman no way no how, and then checking once more behind him to make sure no one was there he set off home in search of his father.  
  
He found him stroding the main hall back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back while he bellowed at the top of his voice, ordering the men to find him, Vegeta smirked as he saw his fathers eyes widen when he saw his son, "Where the hell have you been?" his father yelled, "Oh you know, here and there" he said ignoring his fathers anger, "You better tell me the truth boy, I thought you'd up and gone, run away!" his father said trying to vent his anger, Vegeta rose a brow, "You know thats not a bad idea" he said smirking when he saw his father glare at his sarcasm, "I swear boy, if you do this again I'll have your head" his father lied, "Really?, then how would I marry anyone" Vegeta laughed, "What do you mean?, have you actually considered the idea lad?" his father asked suddenly interested, "Ive thought of it" Vegeta replied, and even though his father and him rarely got along he felt proud as he saw his fathers face light up in excitement, his father lost his anger and strode over to clap the boy on the back, "My boy you had better not be pulling my strings or I swear I'll have your hide" his father said jokingly. Vegeta told his father about Bulma and what had happened during their time together. 


	8. The Truth and Danger

**Chapter 7**  
  
Bulma woke to icy cold water splashed on her face, she squinted her eyes open so she cold glare at the person, she came into vision with her step-mother, "WHERE WERE YOU!!!" her step mother fairly yelled at her, Bulma took a large breath and started explaining, "I was in the woods and I came across some thieves" she said, her step-mother rose a brow and then started laughing, "You really expect me to believe that" she said, "Now tell me the truth you brat" her step-mother spat, "It is the truth, I swear it" Bulma said waiting for her step-mothers answer, and she knew precisely what that would be.Fifteen minutes later she stumbled out of the barn and back to the house, one day she would hide that whip, she went to her room and after putting on   
another outfit, that wasn't ripped and torn, and proceeded with today's jobs, she knew she had to see ChiChi today, another whipping be damned, she continued on her chores thinking of how she could get to her, with her father's horse still with the thieves she'd have to ride one of her step-sisters.  
  
Vegeta woke up earlier than usual, and went to saddle his horse, "I hope she's there today" he thought loudly, grabbing some items of food for his friend, Sir Goku, he then set off. Once he arrived Goku greeted him and thankfully took the food, "Chi Chi's a good cook but she's always watching, I don't want to seem like a pig" Sir Goku lent forward and whispered before he started plowing the food into his mouth, "My fathers demanded I marry" Vegeta announced and then watched his friend choke on his food, "You, Marry, is he insane" Goku asked as he finally cleared his air pipes, "I agree with him" Vegeta said then clapped his friend on the back when Goku started choking again. "Well who is it?" Goku said calmly as he nibbled his food slowly so he wouldn't be able to choke again, "Lady Bulma" Vegeta said and saw Goku smile, "Bulma ahe?, well she will make you a great bride, but what makes you think she'll accept?" Goku inquired, "I don't know, she does seem stubborn" Vegeta admitted, and they talked about it for a while longer as they waited for her to arrive.  
  
Bulma stopped her stepsisters horse at the entrance of Sir Goku's keep, and waited for him to opened the gate, once in she noticed Vegeta standing there waiting for her and Sir Goku sitting at his men's table eating food, Bulma walked her sisters annoying horse forward to where some hay lay and then tied its reins to a pole so it wouldn't run away, she then proceeded over past Vegeta to where Sir Goku was, she knew she had to stay away from him, she couldn't take another beating, she carefully walked so that her back wouldn't sting to much, Vegeta was angry that she ignored him but then he noticed a small stain on the back of her dress near the shoulder blade, "Is she hurt?" he thought, Bulma sat down opposite to Goku and gave him a bright smile, "Good morning Sir, how is ChiChi fearing?" she asked trying not to sound to needful of information, Vegeta smiled at the way she immediately asked about her servants health, then he sat down next to her and noted how she immediately inched to the edge of her seat on the far side of him, "Is something wrong?" he inquired, Bulma just shook her head and waited for Goku to speak, Goku swallowed his mouthful of chicken then answered Bulma, "She is adjusting to being in such a large house quite well, would you like to see her?" he asked and couldn't help but smile when he saw her eagerness, silently they followed him into the great hall where ChiChi sat like a house wife in front of a large comfortable chair infront of the fire stitching dome mends in Goku's shirt, she turned when she heard noises and her eyes lit up when she saw Bulma, she stood up and remembering her fake manners greeted her fake ex-employer, Goku and   
Vegeta took it as their queue to leave the woman, and went outside to train.   
  
Once Bulma knew the men were gone she immediately sat across from ChiChi near the fire, "How are you?" she asked as she looked ChiChi up and down for any signs of violence, ChiChi smiled, "I'm great, I never thought I would love it here but I do" she said cheerfully, Bulma was relieved, "And you?" ChiChi asked Bulma, "Sore" Bulma whispered, "I've been whipped twice" she tried to joke, "Whipped?, why?" ChiChi asked as she saw her friend's pain as she tried to sit back into the chair, "Because I was out all night for two nights, with the prince" she said and watched ChiChi's concerned face, "And there's more, I'm to be whipped for the rest of the week" she announced as a tear of pain fell from her eye, "You can't let her do this" ChiChi almost screamed, "You wouldn't last a week from a whip" she said as tears fell down her own cheeks, they continued to tell each other things that had happened the past few days.  
  
ChiChi didn't know what to do when Bulma left in a hurry, frightened she would get another beating, should she tell, but what would hapened if she did tell, would Bulma be in more trouble, but the worst part was what Bulma told her before she left, 'I love Vegeta' she'd whispered. All of a sudden Sir Goku and the prince came in, "Why was Bulma in such a hurry to leave?" Goku asked, "Sir...." ChiChi started but Goku put a hand up, "Haven't I told you to call me Goku, ChiChi" he asked smiling, ChiChi blushed and nodded, "Lady Bulma......" but again she was cut off by Goku, "Say it" he insisted, "Say what?" she asked apparently as annoyed as Vegeta, Vegeta watched the two flirt and got angrier by the second, "Goku" she whispered to him and Goku smiled, "Bloody hell woman just tell us what happened!" Vegeta demanded and ignored the way Goku pouted like a little boy, "Alright, what I say might shock you, but please take under consideration that she was only tring to protect me" ChiChi said knowing she'd have to tell them if she was to save her friend, Vegeta nodded suddenly curious, "Lady Bulma isn't Lady Bulma, shes a servant just like me" ChiChi said softly, Vegeta was taken back, Goku just smirked, which told Vegeta that he already considered that, "She was only trying to protect me, but now I must protect her" ChiChi said strongly, "What do you mean?" Vegeta said angryly, "I was sold by her step-mother and Bulma knew the only way to save me was to buy me back, thats where you came in" she said, "Everytime she went home late her stepmother whipped her" she admitted and saw Vegeta grow angry, "That's why blood was on her back" he said loudly blaming himself for not relizing it, "For the rest of this week she is to be whipped" she said as tears fell down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, Goku immediately went forward to comfort her and hugged her, pressing her into his strong chest as he looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta we must do something" Goku insisted, Vegeta just nodded.  
  
Bulma arrived back to see her stepmother waiting for her with a tall skinny ugly man, Bulma hopped down from the horse and held her chin high, one of her stepsisters, who were waiting by the doors came and grabbed their horse off her then walked it to the stables, not once did her smile fade, "Well so that's where my daughters dresses went" her stepmother said, Bulma said nothing but kept her chin high, "You my dear wont be stealing anything from me anymore" her stepmother announced, "What do you mean?" Bulma asked angryly, "This gentleman is going to take you off my hands for good until your next birthday, which is very long away" her stepmother said and before Bulma could do anything to men appeared behind her and grabbed her hands forcing her struggling form into a carriage, once inside she was chained and then gagged, the man stepped inside after her and sat down across from her, a disqusting look on his face, and the last image she saw before she balcked out was her stepmother laughing_**.  
  
(Author's Note) :**What is going to happen to Bulma?, Will Vegeta save her?, And if so, will he forgive her?, find out on my next chapter of ''Cinderella's Twist''. _


	9. Her Saviour

**Chapter 8**  
  
When Bulma woke she was still in the carriage and the skinny man was looking at her, she started struggling against the bonds, "Dont worry my dear" the skinny man said as he lifted her chin to look at him with the end of his staff, Bulma's eyes showed defience as she spat at him, it landed on his face and she immediately regretted it, he grabbed his staff and hit her in the side of her face, _(Ouch), _the spot immediately turned red and a tear involuntarely fell onto her cheek, "You wont get away with this" she threatened, "Oh I beleive I will, and as soon as your stepmother has her money, you will be legally mine" he said grinning evily, "What do you mean?" she asked trembling at the tone of his voice, "What about the money?, can't hurt to tell, your father left you with a rather large amount of money for when you turn twenty-one, and about owning you legally, you my dear will soon be my wife" he announced laughing loudly, Bulma reeled back in shock, marriage?, money?, this was all to much for her, "I'll never marry you" she hissed, "You dont have a choice" he smirked then taking a careful inspection at the bruise that was forming on the side of her cheek he cringed, "Oh well, guess you will get married in blue".  
  
Vegeta rode with Goku beside him and ChiChi infront of Goku to Bulma's house, "Do you have any idea what were going to do when we get there?" Goku asked glancing over to Vegeta, Vegeta, who was way to angry to speak just shook his head and fastened his speed. Once there they jumped off their horses and looked around, suddenly an old man who had a walking stick wobbled out, "Your to late" he said, anguish filling his voice, "Where is she?" he asked knowing the man knew who he mean't, "Gone" the man wheezed out suddenly lost for breath, "Where?" Vegeta asked.  
  
The old man told them what had happened when Bulma came home and where she was headed, "There's something else" the man said, "The man's going to make her marry him" he said as then he took in another ragged breath, Vegeta strode over to his horse once he got directions and him, Goku, and ChiChi started on their way to the old church in a deserted valley.  
  
Bulma stood at the entrance of the church still shackled, the bruise on the side of her face wasn't as sore as before and she was just happy that it wasn't swelling up, "I dont beleive you'll have to change my dear" he said as he looked at what she was wearing, Bulma was determined to keep her mouth shut, he lead her into the chapel and forcefully pulled her to where a (obviously fake) priest stood, the priest grinned as he looked over her and then cleared his throat, "Shall we begin?" he asked the skinny man and she relised she didn't even know his name, and she also relised she didn't care to either, the skinny man nodded then after telling the priest to keep it short turned to Bulma, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holly matrimony......" the priest continued on.  
  
"There it is" Goku said as he saw the church in the far distance, "Please hurry" ChiChi begged and Vegeta nodded then turned his horses canter into a fast gallop and went ahead of them, 'please be alright' he pleaded silently.  
  
"Do you Bulma take Yamcha to be your husband?" he repeated his question when Bulma just looked away, Yamcha slapped her sending her flying across the room and into a chair, she was then grabbed by the arm and yanked up to where she had been before, "Answer him" he hissed as he rose his hand again to slap her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a very angry voice said.  
  
Bulma struggled to look at the figure standing in the doorway of the church and saw Vegeta, "What do you want?, this is a private ceremony" Yamcha yelled as he dropped Bulma's hand and she sank to the floor, Vegeta grew angry when he saw the angry marks on Bulma's face, "Vegeta?" she whispered before she fell into unconciousness, yamcha reeled back, "V-V-Vegeta?, the prince?" he asked suddenly feeling very frightened, Vegeta took his gaze off Bulma and then retrieved his sword from his belt, "That's right" he said as he took threatening steps forward, Yamcha stepped back and away from Bulma, "My lord, this isnt what it seems" he said as he waved his hand at Bulma, "That's my woman, now draw your sword" he said as he walked closer to Yamcha, Yamcha cowered in fear and waited for death, Vegeta dropped his sword and started smashing his fists into Yamcha's ugly face, "Do you like beating woman?, see how it feels" Vegeta barked at Yamcha before Yamcha blacked out.  
  
Vegeta threw the broken Yamcha to the floor then ran over to where Bulma lay, he gently picked her up in his arms, Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta looking down at her, "Vegeta, I'm so sorry" she whispered before she fell back into unconciousness.  
  
Vegeta sat by Bulma's bed in one of the guest rooms of the castle, he held her hand as he silently begged her to wake up, "My boy?" his father asked as he came into the room, Vegeta turned his head to see his father standing in the doorway, "She will be alright lad" his father vowed before he left, "Vegeta?" Bulma's small voice whispered, Vegeta whipped his head around to see Bulma staring at him trying to smile, "Your awake" he said as he held her hand tighter, "Where am I?" she asked trying to sit up, Vegeta firmly but gently pushed her back down onto the cushioned bed, "You must rest" he said, "Im sorry" Bulma apoligised as she looked up at him, "I didn't want to lie to you" she said as tears formed in her eyes, "I know, and theirs nothing to forgive" he said as he brush tears away from her eyes.   
  
_**Authors Note: (Oh how sweet!!, dont worry more to come) **_


	10. Jail, And Surprises

**Chapter 9**  
  
Bulma recovered in the next few days, Vegeta still would'nt leave her side, in fear that she'd fall ill, or weak, but mostly because he didn't want her to run.  
  
He was just starting to relise that she meant alot more than he thought to him, of course he'd known love before, but that was definitely different, it was family, not to someone that was not of blood relation, he loved her.  
  
He couldn't belevive that he could just admit it to himself like that, he'd never felt for a woman, let alone anyone what he felt for her. He looked over at her peaceful form lying next to him, she was more than just beautiful, she was innocent, they hadn't even touched eachother, sure they kissed, but they hadn't explored eachother's body's, he hadn't had a woman since he'd met her, and that was a rare thing indeed, but for some reason he hadn't felt the need to go to some woman whom wouldn't even remember him in the next few days and tupp with them.  
  
He reached over and gently pulled her to him, she turned sleepily and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, gripping his shirt she pulled him sloser to her, and silently begged him to hold her, as he put his arms around her to her back to draw her in he felt lines across her back, fingering the lines through the fabric it suddenly hit him, she had been beaten severly, suddenly angry at himself for forgetting what Bulma's stepmother had done moved his hands from her scars, he gently pulled himself from her grip, and after pulling the covers over her he walked out of the room to ChiChi's room.  
  
Pounding on the door he waited for ChiChi to open it, ten he heard a womans gasp and a mans deep groan,   
  
"Goku?" he asked.  
  
"Ah yeah?" Goku asked as he opened the door and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he looked at his friend and saw the embarrased look on his face.  
  
"Your obviously busy" Vegeta replied cheekily making his friend blush more.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked as he tightened the sheet around his beet red body.  
  
"I need to talk to ChiChi for a minute, she wouldn't be around would she" Vegeta murmered.  
  
"Here" ChiChi announced widening the door, she to had a faint blush that spread over her cheeks, but thatnk god she was still dressed.  
  
"Right well, I need to know who this lady is that whipped Bulma" he said in haste.  
  
"Oh well you should know her, she's Lady Baba" ChiChi smiled devlishly, only to happy to help.  
  
"I beleive that name does ring bells" Vegeta said as he thought more about it.   
  
"So what are you going to do when you find her?" she asked silently.  
  
"I dont have time to stand about chatting, Goku your coming!" Vegeta announced and ignored Goku's groan.  
  
_Twenty Minutes Later_...  
  
Lady Baba sat in her large chair by the fire holding her mug of herbal tea, smirking over the mugs rim she looked into the fire,   
  
"Finally that girl's gone" she sighed.  
  
Suddenly a rather loud knock echo'd through the house, Lady Baba looked up from her cup and was about to call for Bulma to answer it when she remembered she wasn't there anymore, "Well that girl was good for something" she admitted silently, then after giving a tired groan got up from her chair and strode to the door.  
  
Apon opening it she saw to men, wait!, no!, not the prince and his friend, "My lord" she said sweetly as she curtsied, Vegeta looked down at her and scowled inside, "I would like to talk about one of your servants" he said sternly, taken back by his request Lady Baba took a step back and put a hand over her heart faking a pretend concern, "Has one of them done something My lord?" she inquired stepping back and allowing them in.  
  
"Ah..yes, you could say that" he murmured as he walked into her furnished livingroom, "Pray tell" she said completely ignoring Goku who stood by the fire,   
  
"She has marks on her back from a whip" he said softy, 'How could he know about that' she thought cringing, "You do know that the law doesn't allow that type of punishment anymore" he asked craning his neck down at her, "Ah..yes of course, I would never hurt one of my servants" she lied flirtasiously, "really?" he asked disbeleivingly, she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and nodded, "I'm sorry that I must say that I dont beleive you" he said dryly, she looked taken back by that, "You are here by arrsted for lying to the Prince of Earth" Goku said as he grabbed her arm and hoisted her out hte door without another word, Vegeta just sat there smirking at the surroundings of the house, 'Bulma's house' he thought to himself smirking as he left it.  
  
_One Day Later..._  
  
Bulma still hadn't found out that Lady Baba had been sent to jail, she sat in her room feeling more energy go through her bones, she now wore a beautiful white dress Vegeta had sent to her room, it was made of silk and lace and made her look absolutely beautiful, he'd ordered to wear it, she stared at the dress a little concerned that she'd look to flashy, surely other woman don't wear such special dresses, why it looked like a wedding dress, huffing she shook her head at all the thoughts forming in her mind , placing her hands on either side of the bed she pushed her self up trying to stand when Vegeta came in, she found that she was still to weak but was caught by Vegeta when she started falling backwards, "Haven't I told you not to try anything while I'm gone?" Vegeta asked grinning, Bulma blushed as he lifted her into his arms, "I see your dressed so we might as well go out" he announced carrying her through the door, "But..." Bulma started but stopped when she saw ChiChi kissing Goku in the hallway, "ChiChi!" she squeaked at her friends openess of feelings, ChiChi looked up after breaking Goku's kiss and smiled at Bulma, "So your ready" ChiChi nodded aprovingly at Bulma's dress, "Where are we going anyway?" she asked looking up at Vegeta, raising a brow he looked down at her, "It's a surprise my love" he said as he carried her to the carriage that stood out side and then gently placed her inside, "I can stand you know, I was just a bit tired" she admitted, "I know, but any reason to hold my woman" he said arrogantly smiling.  
  
_(Authors notes: Where are they going?, what's the surprise?, wait till the next chapter of Cinderella's Twist) _


	11. A House, And A Wedding

**Chapter 10**  
  
They arrived outside the large stone chapel, Bulma was in awe when she looked outside her carriage window, "Why are we here?" Bulma asked speechless at the beautiful church, Vegeta just smirked and looked at her gown, Bulma saw where his gaze was directed then she remembered that she was dressed in what had looked to be a wedding dress, "You mean...but you can't...marry me" Bulma choked out, Vegeta smiled at her answer, "But I can" he assured her, "I wish I could but I can't" Bulma said after taking long calming breath's, Vegeta cringed, "Why do you refuse me?" he asked as he took her delicate chin into his firm hand.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she was forced to look into Vegeta's coffe black ones, "Why Bulma?" Vegeta asked again patiently as he waved off the curious people walking past the carriage, "It's too long a story" Bulma muttered, "I have time" he smirked remembering how she did travel on, "But perhaps you could make it short in it's telling" he added, Bulma nodded then after looking away from him she started her tellings, "Ok,  
It happened after my father died, my step-mother swore that she would burn my father's house to the ground if I ran away or did anything to really upset her, It's the only thing that really reminds me of him and I don't want to loose my last memorie's of him" by the time Bulma had finished her (short) story she was in tears and attempting to cover her face and shame from him. Vegeta smiled when he understood what she mean't, "The house is yours" Vegeta whispered as he lowered his mouth to her's, now just inches away he begged her to look into his eyes, "Lady Baba was arrested for the punishment of the whip.. the house was let down to you by your father's words from the will" he said as he saw the delight in her eyes, "You mean..." Bulma couldn't contain her joy within her so instead she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and kissed him passionately, "Yes" she she purred seductively, "Yes I will marry you" she said smiling, "I don't remember giving you a choice milady" he smirked with that same arrogance as he usually used.  
  
Later that day they were married in a double wedding, along side Goku and ChiChi, just how Bulma and ChiChi had planned when they were young ones.  
  
Off into the sunset they set they're course on their new white carriage, "You are mine forever" Vegeta husked drawing her closer into his arms, "And I'm sure that our forever will be very happy indeed" Bulma whispered before kissing her possessively, "Vegeta happy indeed".  
  
_(Author's Note)  
Funny enough I'm thinking of making a sequel for it so stick around. _


End file.
